While newer, greener energy sources and methods for utilizing such sources continue to be explored, crude oil is still one of the primary sources of the world's energy. As such, gasoline, a derivative of crude oil, remains a primary fuel for internal combustion engines.
In order to increase fuel efficiency and reduce carbon emissions from gasoline, new systems, such as octane-on-demand systems, are being developed in which the engine can make use of lower quality fuels. While these systems have shown promise, they still remain inefficient in their utilization of gasoline and require extensive and costly modification to existing vehicles in order to implement the system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution that increases fuel efficiency for internal combustion engines, reduces carbon emissions, and yet remains cost-effective.